


break the ice

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, genn'themar, that's the name of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: lor'themar brings genn to the argent tourney grounds, and the two become closer than two opposing faction leaders probably should be.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Lor'themar Theron
Kudos: 21





	break the ice

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after my first genn'themar story, set sometime after the tide stone is secured in nazjatar but before the fall of azshara.

Lor'themar remembered how packed the Argent Tourney grounds had been back before the Lich King had been defeated. It had been a sight to behold, though being that close to Icecrown Citadel had left him a bit wary. Nowadays, it was almost a ghost town. There were some Argent Crusade members around to keep things tidy, but for the most part it was empty. Which was perfect for him. He didn't need to be seen with his guest for the evening.

"Impressed, Greymane?" he asked, an air of smugness around him. He walked with the King of Gilneas into the middle of the colosseum.

"Don't act like you built this whole place by yourself, Lor'themar," Genn huffed. "I don't think your dainty hands could handle hard work like that." Lor'themar turned to him, pretending to be hurt, and saw a smirk on Genn's face. It made Lor'themar's heart skip a beat so he quickly turned away. "It is a nice piece of architecture, though."

"I had the honor of teaching some of the recruits how to sword fight once." Lor'themar walked over to a weapon rack filled with practice weapons. "They had a lot of promise." He picked up a sword and tossed it to Genn, who, though surprised, caught it. "More promise than I'm sure you have."

"Are you challenging me to a duel, elf?" Genn asked with a bit of a growl.

"If that is what you want to call it." Lor'themar picked up another sword for himself. "However, I'm considering this me teaching you how to properly fight."

"I don't need the Worgen curse to beat you, old man," Genn said with a grin.

"Let's see if I can teach an old dog new tricks, then." Lor'themar held out his hand and made a "come at me" motion. Genn yelled and charged at him, as Lor'themar got into position, ready to counter.

\------

Lor'themar and Genn sat in the bleachers, resting from their duel. There had been no clear winner, with both taking hits. Lor'themar took a drink from a bottle of water he had gotten afterwards. He looked at Genn, holding his bottle of water, his eyes staring at Icecrown Citadel. "Don't take this was worry, Greymane, but are you okay?"

Genn was silent, and Lor'themar wanted to put his hand on his shoulder, but fought back that urge. Finally, Genn spoke. "Gilneas was still walled off during the Northrend campaign. We sent no help. We had no idea what was going on. We were dealing with our own problems by ourselves." He looked down. "Look how well that went for us." He went quiet again. Lor'themar had no idea what to do. He never expected Genn to be so open with him.

They sat there in silence until Genn spoke up again. "Do you think Arthas would have been defeated sooner if Gilneas had been there?" He looked at Lor'themar as he said this. "If  _ I _ had been there? Would have things been different?"

Lor'themar knew he needed to choose his words carefully. "I don't know if things had been different, Greymane. But had you been out here, you may have been one of the lost. If that had happened, who would be there for young Anduin now?" Genn looked unsure about his answer, so Lor'themar continued. "I know this is such a chilchey line, but everything happens for a reason. Coming from me, whose people were almost wiped out because of Arthas, that must mean something, right?"

Genn sighed. "I guess," he mumbled. Lor'themar's ears fell a little. He didn't know how to lift Genn's spirits. He didn't even know why he cared so much. Against his better judgement, he lightly put his hand on Genn's shoulder. Genn looked first at his hand, and then at him.

"Genn, I am glad you are here now, when we have a chance to get to know each other better. You are quickly becoming a good ally, and, I hate to admit it, I think I might consider you a friend." That finally brought a small smile to Genn's face, and once again Lor'themar felt his heart do a flip. Lor'themar was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other, and he felt his face getting face. He was hoping Genn wouldn't notice.

"Are you okay, Lor'themar? Your face is red." Lor'themar cursed at himself, but then noticed Genn was blushing as well.

"I should ask you the same thing, Greymane. Are you... are you blushing? Embarrassed by something?" Lor'themar lightly teased. Genn looked away, his face going redder. Lor'themar couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked like this. Feeling bold, with no one else around, he removed his hand from Genn's shoulder and put it under his chin, slowly making Genn look back at him. Genn's eyes were wide in surprise, but he didn't fight back. Lor'themar's heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, but he stayed calm and moved Genn's face close to his. Both of them stared into the other's eyes, unable to look away. Lor'themar moved their faces so close together he could feel Genn's breath. Lor'themar wanted so bad to kiss Genn's lips. He was so close to them.

Suddenly, Genn pulled away. He turned into his Worgen form and leaped away. Lor'themar watched him disappear, wondering what had happened when he heard someone walking up. He turned towards the noise and glared as one of his guards appeared. "Sir, there you are!"

"I thought I ordered that no one was to disturb me," Lor'themar snapped.

The guard was surprised at the anger. "I... Yes, sir, but important business has come up in Nazjatar and your presence is requested."

Lor'themar sighed and got up. "Fine. Let's go." The guard walked out and Lor'themar followed, stopping for a second to look around one last time for Genn before walking out.

Hiding in one of the floor entrances, Genn hugged the wall, breathing heavily. He had lost himself for a moment. He had been so close to Lor'themar. He had almost kissed him! Putting his hand over his mouth, he began to blush hard when he realized he had wanted that. He vowed to never be alone with Lor'themar again. He made his way to the flight path to head back to Dalaran. He needed to spend some time with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's both super short and super trash it's all i had the will to write iM SORRY


End file.
